1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an original cover closer suitable for use in an office equipment such as a copying machine, a printer, a facsimile machine, a scanner, and so on, and the office equipment including an original cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
An equipment main body of an office equipment such as a copying machine, a printer, a facsimile machine, a scanner, and so on has an original cover attached to be openable/closable at a rear portion of an upper surface of the equipment main body via an original cover closer. Such original cover closer normally carries out a function to bring an original placed on a contact glass at the equipment main body side into press-contact with the contact glass, and the one equipped with an original automatic feeder is known to perform a copying, printing, transmission of plural originals efficiently. This original automatic feeder is convenient in particular to copy, print, or transmit the plural originals because the originals are automatically fed to the original reading portion to perform the copying, printing, transmission when the originals are set to an original feeding portion provided at one side of an upper portion of the original cover. However, when the original is not fed in parallel relative to the original reading portion from the original feeding portion, the reading of the original is performed in a skewed state, and an accurate copying, printing, and transmission can not be performed.
An original cover closer is known, in which an original cover is supported openably/closably, and a parallel position of the original cover is adjustable, among the original cover closer with such original automatic feeder. As a publicly known document, there is Japanese Patent Publication No. 3155659. The original cover closer described in this publicly known document includes an axially supporting means supporting the original cover openably/closably at a rear portion of an upper surface of an equipment main body, and a position adjusting means adjusting a position of the original cover closer. This position adjusting means can perform an adjustment of a parallel position of the original cover by operating an operation portion.
Incidentally, in the publicly known original cover closer described above, the adjustment of the parallel position of the original cover can be performed easily because the operation portion of the position adjusting means is disposed at a front side of the axially supporting means, and it is possible for an operator to operate the operation portion without going to a rear side of the axially supporting means. However, the operation portion of the position adjusting means is protruding forward from the axially supporting means, and therefore, there is a case when the operation portion gets in the way of placing an original on a contact glass surface at the upper surface of the equipment main body. Besides, it prevents from a downsizing thereof because the operation portion is protruding forward from the axially supporting means.